Charmed Child
by FaithWhitlock
Summary: Full Summary Inside... Rated T to be safe...ON HIATUS... IVE GOT NO INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY WHEN I DO I WILL UPDATE THIS! I DONT KNOW WHEN THAT WILL BE THOUGH! SORRY READERS!
1. Chapter 1 Threats and Powers

Bella is the daughter of Charmed One Phoebe and Coop (the cupid). She is the most powerful witch in their family line, her powers are many and just developing. When she is threatened by Barbas, the demon of fear, and she has to leave to save her family. When it is decided that Chris and Wyatt are to follow her she agrees for every ones safety after a devastating vision and her mothers sanity. But even with the three of them in Forks are they able to keep themselves and their family safe or is there more danger in Forks then one would originally think. OCC. Slight AU. Non-Canon.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT THAT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHANIE MEYER. AND I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARMED CHARACTERS. THANK YOU.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Threats and Powers**_

_Here now the words of the witches_

_The secrets we hid in the night_

_The oldest of gods are invoked here _

_The great work of magic is sought_

_In this night and in this hour _

_I call upon the ancient power_

_I want the power. Give me the power._

_~*~*~_

Its been seventeen years since my parents bond my powers. My mother was so worried that I would get hurt that she called my aunts, her sisters, when I was only six months old to come and help her. She had tried to do it herself but my powers were stronger than hers. My mother is Phoebe Halliwell. My aunts are Piper Halliwell and Paige Matthews, together they make up the famous Charmed Ones. My father is Coop, and he is a cupid. My aunt Piper is married to Leo, and he is a white lighter. The relationship between the two was as forbidden as the love between Romeo and Juliet but at least they got their happy endings. They have two sons, my cousins Wyatt who is 24, and my cousin Christ who is 22. They are very powerful witches too, and have faced with many demons because of it. I think that's one of the reasons my mom bond my powers when I was so young. My aunt Paige is married to Henry, he is a cop. He is the only non-magical person in the family but he accepts us all for what we are, they are currently expecting their first child a little boy who will be named Henry Jr.

I have a very large family but I would not change them for anything in this world. They have helped keep me safe from all the demons in the world that want to kill me, that was until six months ago, and then everything changed.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_It was a rainy night which is rare for San Francisco, CA, my mom and dad had just got home from work. My mom is an advice columnist and my dad still does his cupid job. My aunts were due back any minute when a demon attacked, my powers were still bond and I was alone in the kitchen when the worst demon possible, Barbas, showed up. I knew who he was and his power already. He could bring your worst fears to life and kill you with it. I had no chance on my own against him and even worse I had no powers. I screamed in hopes that my parents would hear, they were upstairs in the attic. I called my uncle Leo who was still a white lighter. _

"_Aah, aah, aah, little one we don't need that now do we?" He said in a sick tone._

"_What do you want?" I asked but I already had an idea._

"_Well isn't that obvious, your mom and aunts killed me on several occurrences, but I always came back. This time I'm getting my revenge and killing you." Just as he finished speaking my mom and aunts showed up but before they could do anything he was gone with one final whisper in my ear. "I'm coming for you Isabella."_

_All I wanted to do was break down and cry. I knew that this day would come, I'm stronger than the Charmed Ones, well I am when I have my powers, without them I am a walking, talking, sitting duck. _

"_Baby," my mom said getting my attention, she looked like she was about to cry. "We need to start training you. We can not leave you unprotected anymore."_

"_Mom, I'm scared," was all I got out before I started to cry so hard I couldn't breath, then my legs gave out and I was on the floor. My mom ran and hugged me as we sat on the floor We sat there for close to an hour trying to figure out everything out in our heads. That night was the night that I finally said the spell to receive my powers. _

_For six months I learned my powers and how to control them my family said that I was the most powerful witch of the family line and that demons want powers. My powers are many, they consist of premonitions, orbing, telekinesis, freeze things or blow them up, and levitation. My mom and aunts think I will have more power they just haven't shown themselves yet._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Today was the day my life was going to turn upside down again, today another demon attacked. I don't know his name but he was one hell of an ugly demon. His face was red and black lines on it. My mom looked truly terrified when he showed up, it looked like she recognized this demon. "Mom?" I said.

"Baby come here, I know the spell to vanquish this demon but I'm not strong enough to do it alone." She said reaching out to grab my hand.

"Ah Phoebe, you don't want to hurt me do you?" The demon asked morphing to look like a human. He looked sexy for a demon, but how does he know my mom.

"Cole, I thought you were dead." My mom said, while the demon Cole just smiled. I could tell my mom was very nervous about this demon more than others.

"What do you want?" I asked since my mother was incapable of speaking at this very moment.

"What all of us demons want," he paused to look me square in the eyes, I want you Isabella Halliwell."

I felt myself begin to shake, what the hell is wrong with me, and why does everyone want me? "Well you can't have her Cole!" screamed my Aunt Paige who just walked in the front door with Aunt Piper.

"Who is going to stop me?" he asked laughing. All he was doing was pissing me off and my Aunt Piper raised her hands to blow him up but all that he did was be slammed backward and into a wall.

"Phoebe the spell," said Aunt Paige, while Leo orbed in with a vial of potion. We must have had all the stuff needed for his potion. All at once my aunts started to chant:

_Spirit of Air_

_Forest and Sea_

_Set us of this_

_Demon free;_

_Beast of Hoof_

_And Beast of Shell_

_Drive this evil_

_Back to hell!!_

As they chanted he looked like he was in pain but not dying like he was supposed to. "Isabella join in." my father said. When I did the house seemed to respond to the power around us.

"Isabella, you may kill me but we will get you. This is not over by a long shot." The demon said as he exploded. I just wanted to cry, this was all so much so fast. First, Barbas attacks me, second I get my power and learn to use them, third I found out that I am stranger than the Charmed Ones, who have been long foretold to be the strongest witches of our family lives; fourth I am attacked again by another demon who tells me that more demons are going to try and attack me, all of this in a six month span, really what do they expect from me? I started to feel wobbly and my legs just gave out on me and my ass met the floor. I knew that having my family was dangerous, look at all Wyatt went through as a baby.

"Bella, baby." My mom said sitting on the floor in front of me. "Honey can you hear me?" I just looked at her. No words could form, I didn't know what to do, all I wanted was to cry.

"Honey, I think she's in a bit of shock. This is all a lot to take in," my dad said.

"Let's move her to the couch," said someone but by that point my mind had pretty much blacked out. I could hear them talking but nothing made since. So I just closed my eyes and let the darkness have me. When I finally woke up the next day I was laying in my own bed, someone must have moved me up here at some point in the night. Now I have to figure out a way to keep my family and myself safe. I need to leave, I have to go somewhere that they would never think to look for me.

I look around the room for a map, the second I touched it I was pulled into a premonition. _It was of me driving my car passing a sight that said 'Welcome to Forks, WA' then it jumped to me pulling up to a house with a sold sigh on it. This must be the house that I am going to be moving into when I leave. _I have a great sum of money summed up from birthdays, Christmas, and various odd jobs that I have done from the time that I was five. I had enough for a down payment on a house and the first years worth of mortgage. I will get a job when I get there to help pay for the other bills. Plus I have to go to high school there, Forks High School.

I jumped up and turned on my computer to let it load while I started to pack up things that I would need. Then I have to talk to my family and let then know what I am going to be doing. That was a talk that I knew was not going to go well and I didn't need a premonition to tell me that I just know my family well enough to know when things were going to get bad. But I know that this is something I have to do, with or without their help. I know it because I have already seen me going even mom knows what that means but I can guarantee she will try and stop me.

Packing up all my winter clothes and a little of the rest made me realize that I had hardly any winter clothes, and I would have to be buying more when I get there. I packed up my school supplies, some of my favorite books, and all of my necessities. The last thing to pack would be my laptop computer but I was still using that. Moving everything to my car was easier that anything all I did was orb everything down. I made sure to put my money in my bag with my wallet and orbed it to the front seat so it was in easy reach.

I turn to my computer and pull up directions to Forks, they are easy enough to follow. The next thing I do is pull up the info on the house I am looking to buy. Perfect price, and perfect size, now to write down the info on that, I can call the realtor from the road. Now came the hard part telling my family that I am leaving.


	2. Chapter 2 Saying Goodbye

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT THAT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHANIE MEYER. AND I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARMED CHARACTERS. THANK YOU.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye**_

After I orbed my computer in its bad down to my car I took one last look around, I would orb back for anything else I might need. The ad for the house said that it was already fully furnished, which works out even better for me. Orbing furniture long distance would take a lot out of a person, and I just wasn't up for that. When I was sure that I had everything I walked downstairs to the living room, my mom and dad were already down there, they must have taken the day off to help me out after last night.

"Hi mom, hi dad." I said as I walked in. "Where is everyone else?"

"Hi baby," my mom said. "I think your aunt Paige is upstairs in her room with Henry." Did I tell you my whole family lives under one roof? I know crazy huh?

"And your aunt Piper and them are at the club working." my dad said.

"Paige can you come down here for a moment." I yelled up the stairs. When I heard them making their way around I started calling for Leo. "Leo. Leo. Leo. Leo. Leo. Leo." He really hates when I do that.

I called his name several times before I saw his orbs. "What Bella?" He asked I had gotten to him by calling him several times again, hehe.

"I need to call a family meeting. Please bring everyone home." I said, I wanted to get this done with all at once with no interruptions. So when Leo got back with Piper, Wyatt, and Chris I placed the protection crystals around the house to prevent any unwanted visitors.

"Okay honey, were all here what is so important." my mom said sitting on the couch with my father.

"I… I…" damn I'm so nervous that I can't get the words to com out. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and started again. "I'm leaving." As soon as I said it I looked up to see several shocked faced, and some pissed, among them my moms. I didn't know what to expect from her but I knew she was going to be mad.

"Isabella Marie Halliwell, what the hell are you talking about, you are not going anywhere!" my mom yelled at me. I knew this was going to happen but she was just going to have to accept it.

"Yes mom I am. I have already seen it, I'm all packed, and everything is in my car. I'm going with your support or not." I said almost in tears. "Mom you have to understand I have to leave to keep this family safe they will not stop looking for me unless they think I'm gone."

"No, we can protect you Isabella." my mom got up and grabbed my hand then we both got sucked into a vision, more like several.

_*VISION*_

"_Okay mom I wont leave," I said. Everyone came up and hugged me._

"_Thank you baby girl." my dad said._

_*VISION SKIPS*_

_You see a demon attack at the house, he must be a dark lighter because he is wearing all black and he just made a crossbow appear. He hits Paige, Wyatt, Chris and Leo. Then you see them all slowly dying from the arrows poison. _

_*VISION SKIPS AGAIN*_

"_Run Bella," my aunt Piper and mom screams when they are hit by energy balls and died right in from of my eyes. All I had left was my father and Henry._

_*VISION CHANGES AGAIN*_

_Henry is laying in a casket. No one knows what happened to him, all they know is that they found him in his apartment already dead. There was no visible marks on the body and they were to late to save him._

_*VISION FADES OUT*_

_My dad and me are on the run, a bunch of demons are behind us. Then my dad is on fire, I see him die. I have nothing left to live for, I had seen all of my family die before my eyes. Then I am hit with an energy ball and feel myself die. _

_*VISION ENDS*_

When me and mom come back we are both scared and looking at our family They all die if I agree to stay. I can't stay. "What did you see?" asked Aunt Piper, by then my mom was crying hysterically an couldn't say one word.

"We saw what would happen if I stay." I said looking anywhere but at my family as I got up and started to back up. I need to make sure I could make a dash out of here if I have to.

"What will happen?" asked Leo.

"Death," was my simple answer. Everyone stared at me in shock. How was I handling all this so easy was beyond me.

"Who's death baby girl." My dad asked. The images kept flashing in my mind.

"Leo." I said, looking at Piper. "Wyatt," I said looking at Leo. "Chris," I said looking at Wyatt. "Piper," I said looking at Chris. I took a long steady breath then let it out before continuing. "Henry," I said looking at Paige. "Paige," I said looking at Henry. "Mom," I said looking at Dad. "Dad," I said looking at mom who was still bawling. "And me." I said in a whisper looking at no one. The silence was scary, this house was never quite, I looked up to see fear on everyone's face.

"Is there anything we can do?" Chris asked.

"No there is nothing you can do but come give me a hug and tell me you love me, and wish me a safe trip." I said.

"Were going with you cousin," Wyatt said. He held out his hand and I had a vision. It would be safer on all of us if they came with me.

"Okay please hurry and pack." I said, and turned back to everyone. "It's safe for them to come with me, we will be stronger together. We will be back next month on the 13th." I winked at Aunt Paige.

"The 13th?" she questioned holding her tummy that looked like it would pop at any moment.

"Yes, that's my gift to you. I know you keep asking mom but she hasn't been able to see it yet, but I did. He is going to be a handful" I said smiling, my aunt Paige looked like she was about to cry.

"Mom," I said sitting down by her. "Mom, you know now as much as I do."

"I know honey but still your seventeen years old. I thought that I would have a bit longer before I lose you but I guess I was wrong." my mom said giving me a hug, while my dad came over and hugged us both.

'You stay safe and orb in for anything." My dad said.

"Thank you," I said crying now. I know goodbyes are hard but this has got to be the hardest goodbye ever. When we all stood up I walked over and sat on the couch.

"Where are you going?" my aunt Piper asked.

"A little town in Washington that no one has ever heard of called Forks." I said. "I had a vision of it this morning and looked the town up. Very low crime rate, actually next to nothing crime rate. The weather is really crappy though it rains 99% of the time, so its only sunny a handful of days a year."

"Sounds like a place no one would ever look for you." My dad said with a smile.

"That's why I choose it. " I said laughing. "I'm going to miss you all so much."

"I know honey, what are you going to do in Forks?" my mom asked once she had stopped crying.

"I'm going to go to school and get an after school job to help pay the bills and for food." I said. "But that will be easier with Wyatt and Christ helping. They don't have to go to school like I do."

'That's true I want the three of you to be very careful." My aunt Piper said.

"We will," I said, looking at the clock it was getting late. I wanted to get on the road soon. "Wyatt, Chris you almost done?" I yelled upstairs.

Two 'yeses' were screamed down to me. We all gathered in the hallway to say our goodbyes. Everyone came up and gave hugs and kisses on the cheek along with many 'Be safes' and 'call me when you get there.' With that we were off. "You two follow me, I have the directions.' I said and got into my Chevy SUV. I loved this car it fit all my stuff plus had room for some of Wyatt and Chris's stuff. My truck was cherry red and was a 4x4. Perfect for any terrain. My cousin Chris was driving a midnight blue Volvo, and Wyatt was driving a black Mercedes. Their cars were their prides and joy.

We drove till almost 1 in the morning. When we pulled into the hotel and rented two rooms. They would share a room and I got my own room. I had a hard time sleeping that night, it felt wrong to be so far away from my family.

We hid the road again at 9 that morning and I waited till almost 11 to call the realtors office. We had a meeting at 4, which we should just make. When I told her we were driving from California she agreed to wait at the house till we got there. I told her that I had the cash for the down payment and the first years rent already. She went ahead and got all of my info over the phone along with my cousins who were co-signing the loan. We were all approved before we got there, all we had to do now was dot the i's and cross the t's .

We pulled up in front of our new home 15 minutes after 4. The realtor's name was Tiffany Webber, she told me that I would be going to high school wit her daughter Angela. It only took us 15 minutes to sign all the paperwork, I handed her the cash and we got the keys. The house was perfect, it had 3 bedrooms, and 3 bathrooms, with a study for me upstairs. Downstairs was the living room, dining room, kitchen, guest bathroom, and the boys study. The basement was where we set up all of our potion materials.

It took us an hour to unload the cars because we had neighbors and that would have been hard to explain. Once it was in the house though we were able to orb everything upstairs to where it was supposed to be. That night we ordered pizza, and I got online to start looking for new jobs. I had a phone call 30 minutes after I filled out my application for Newton's Outland Store. Mrs. Newton wanted to give me an interview after school.

After I got off the phone with Mrs. Newton I called my mom's cell phone, it rang once before she picked it up. "Isabella, are you okay?" Leave it to mom to be worried before I had time to even say two words.

"Hi mom, I'm fine. I was only calling to let you know we made it here safe. Got the house all set up and everything." I said.

"That's good honey," my mom said. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Well I don't know about the guys but I am putting in job applications. I have an interview tomorrow after school. After I talk to you I am going to head to bed. I have to get up early and go register for school."

"I understand dear, email me later, and remember to call me at least once a week." My mom said.

" Okay mom stop worrying so much, I will email you tomorrow after my interview and tell you about how the day goes." I said.

"Okay baby girl, tell your cousins I said hi, and I will talk to you later. I love you." said my mom.

"Tell dad I love him, and I love you too. Be careful mom just cause I'm not there doesn't mean that they are going to stop attacking around the house." I said.

"I know baby girl but we have been doing this for years. You just keep yourself and your cousins safe. Trust each other. Protect each other." my mom said.

"Okay, good night mom." I said

"Good night baby girl."

As soon as I got off the phone I changed into my pajamas and got ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3 First Meetings

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT THAT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHANIE MEYER. AND I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARMED CHARACTERS. THANK YOU.

_**Chapter 3: First meetings!**_

Waking up at 6:30 in the morning after everything that went on the last couple of days is just to much. I was like the walking dead trying to get out of bed. After my twenty minute shower I felt refreshed and awake. I got dressed in a red long sleeve shirt that was probably too low cut for the small tow, and black low cut flare jeans, plus my old worn in black converse.. I'd have to be careful what I wear, don't want to give the boys the wrong idea. But I'm from California things are different there in fashion terms. I was ready with ten minutes to spare, so I walked downstairs and made me a bowl of my favorite cereal. When that was finished I made my way out to my truck with my school bag over my shoulder.

Finding the school was easy, you could see the big Forks High School sign from the highway. I got to the school with plenty of time to get my school schedule from the office, and find my way to class. Finding my classes at such a small school should be no problem. My high school in Cali was huge compared to this tiny school. When I walked into the office there was a younger looking woman sitting behind the desk. She didn't look much older than 25, she was wearing an outfit similar to mine but her shirt was not as low cut as mine and was a dark blue color. "Hello, how can I help you?" She asked her voice sounding sweet and friendly.

"Hi, I'm new here." I started. "I'm Isabella Halliwell."

"Oh yes, Miss Halliwell. I have your paperwork here." She said shuffling threw a stack of paper work. "Here is your class schedule, a map of the school, the rules of our school, and this last paper is a slip that you need to get all of your teachers to sign then bring it back to me at the end of the day."

"Thank you." I said taking the papers and looking them over.

"If you or your cousins need any help, any help at all please come to me." She said.

I was shocked, I didn't see that coming. We didn't even tell the realtor our relationship to each other. "How?" I stammered out, scared that even after one day the demons have already found me, and then this move would be for nothing.

"I'm Melissa Warren, I'm one of your distant cousins, or some such thing. I seen you were coming." She said calmly like she was taking about the weather outside. "I'm sorry we didn't meet sooner but I don't travel much."

"Well if we need anything I will remember you. You must know why we came here then." I asked, it would be much easier to protect us if we had more people on our side if evil did find us.

"Yes, I had a vision of it last week, Isabella, I will do anything in my power to help protect you, Chris, and Wyatt. You are my family and family is everything to us as you know." She said smiling. "I hope that you like it around here while you are here. It's a quite and peaceful town here. That's why I haven't moved to a big city like most of the family. I have hardly any problems here."

"Well hopefully with us here it will stay that way. I would hate to disturb the peace of such a peaceful town by knowing that three very powerful witches are here." I said with a smile. I could tell me and Melissa were going to get along just fine. "I have to get to class. Why don't you come by for dinner, then you can meet Chris and Wyatt."

"That sounds like a good idea." Melissa said. "Take care of yourself today. Watch out for all those vultures out there, your new and we don't get new people around here often. You are going to have many people swarming around you trying to get to know you." She said laughing.

"Yea, I hate being new for that reason." I said with a shrug, gathered my things then headed out the door to locate my first class, English, my favorite subject. English is easy and it just comes natural to me, I hope that someday that I can become a writer like my mother. My favorites are romance books, I think I get that from my father since he is a cupid after all. I walk into the classroom and all conversation stops, every one keeps staring at me while I walk up to the teacher to introduce myself. "Hello, I'm Isabella Halliwell, I prefer Bella." I said.

"Hello Isabella, welcome to Forks High School, you can have a seat back there next to Emmett Cullen." The teacher said pointing me in the direction to sit next to the student she pointed out. He looked up at the sound of his name and gave me a slight smile.

Emmett Cullen was unlike any one that I have ever met. He looked much older then everyone around him, he looked more like he should be teaching this class instead of a student. He looked like he was a serious body builder with more muscles then I had ever seen any man ever have. "Hello, I am Emmett Cullen," he said smiling at me when I sat in my seat next to him. He held his hand out for me to shake and I noticed right away that he was very cold.

"You should probably invest in some gloves Emmett, your hands are freezing." I said with a smile. "I'm Bella Halliwell, new student."

"Yea I get that a lot but its had to find gloves that fit these big paws." He said with a smirk.

The teacher started class after that, she gave me the book that they were working on and it was one of my favorites, Romeo and Juliet. I wish they both could have had a happier ending but then not all romance had fairy tale endings. "Okay class I want you to break off into pairs and working on the balcony scene, I want everyone to take this scene and put it in modern context and perform it Monday. That gives you a week." The teacher said.

"Would you work with me?" Emmett asked me with a smile. "You seem to be really smart, and fun."

"Sure, that would be great." I said glad to already be making friends. After Emmett asked I had five other boys come up and ask me to be their partners but I had to reject all of them since Emmett asked me first.

"What class do you have next?" Emmett asked me right before the bell rang.

"I have Government with some teacher dude." I said laughing. I hadn't really paid attention to teachers names when I was looking at my schedule.

"Cool, I think you have that class with my brother Jasper Hale." He said, and I looked at him odd. "He is my adoptive brother."

"Oh," was all that I could say. The bell rang saving me from any more embarrassment. My next class not much happened, my teacher sat me next to Jasper Hale, who seemed nice but nervous to be around me. I couldn't figure out why though. He was handsome like his brother, even though they were not related. He also looked like he was much older and should be teaching this class instead of a student. He had blonde hair and was leaner then his brother but still I could tell that under his long sleeve baggy shirt he had muscles just not as many as Emmett.

My third class was Trig, my least favorite class of them all. I am no good at math, no matter how hard I try I just cant seem to get an understanding. In this class I sat next to a girl named Jessica I think, she was such a talker I just ignored half of what she had to say. Other then meeting Miss-ChatALot in that class nothing happened. Well I had to stand in front of the class and introduce myself which made me hate that class even more.

My fourth class of the day was Spanish. The teacher sat me next to a beautiful girl names Rosalie Hale. She is Jaspers twin sister. She's extremely beautiful it made me feel ugly to have to sit next to her but she seemed nice. She didn't act like a stuck up snob that she looked like. She even invited us to sit with her at lunch. I politely declined. I was going to just sit in my truck at lunch and take a little nap since I haven't slept very well the last couple of days.

Lunch passed faster then I would have liked and then I had to go to my fifth period class where my world would come close to ending. I walked in just a couple seconds before the bell rang so everyone was staring at me as I entered into the classroom. I handed my paper to the teacher and he sent me to sit next to a student names Edward Cullen, he must be related to Emmett Cullen. As I walked to my desk I passed by a fan and noticed that Edward stiffened. I looked at him and noticed his black killer eyes, Vampire! My mind screamed. He looked so pale, his eyes were black, he wasn't breathing, his brother was so cold, and now he looks like he wants to eat me. I can't sit next to him for an entire class.

"Vampire get back, and stay away

I'll fight with you another day

But until then, you have to get lost

Because we are witches not to be crossed."

I whispered the spell so low I barely heard it but I was sure the vampire did. When he stood up his motions where smooth but the look on his face was pure shock. He mumbled to the teacher that he was sick and he hurried out the door not in his own actions. Oh dear lord what was I going to do, they rest of the Cullens seemed like they were nice but this one looked like he was going to eat me. This class passed by much slower then my other classes and at the end of the class another boy came up to me, "Hello, you must be Bella, my name is Mike Newton."

"Hello," I said politely gathering my things to walk to my next class.

"What class do you have next?" He asked me. He seemed sweet but looked like he would be one of those annoying stalker kind of guy, who would follow you around like a puppy.

"Gym." I said.

"Cool so do I, I will walk with you." He said, yep definitely lost puppy. When we got to the gym I was a little worried he was going to try following me in the girls locker room before he skipped off to his locker room. I did not have to dress out that day since I was new and I met Alice Cullen, she did not seem as mean as her brother so I did not worry about sending her away but she gave me a knowing smile before telling me, "We have to talk later." I didn't bother answering her. I didn't know if these vampires were going to kill me but I knew that I had to get to my cousins to help me out.

Luckily gym went by fast and since I did not have to change out I was out to my truck before Alice Cullen or any of the other Cullens could stop me. I hopped in my truck and hurried home, figuring I would drop my paper work by the office tomorrow, I am sure Melissa will understand when I talk to her later tonight.


	4. Chapter 4 Meetings

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT THAT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHANIE MEYER. AND I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARMED CHARACTERS. THANK YOU.

_**Chapter 4: Meetings…**_

Arriving home that night I hurried into the house screaming, "Chris! Wyatt!" With vampires in the area we can not wait to guard the house. They were next to me in no time. "Attic! Now!" I screamed as I hurried and orbed upstairs.

"Bella! Calm down what's the matter?" Chris asked.

"Vampires… going to high school!" I said.

"How are vampires going to high school?" Wyatt asked. "Won't they like eat everyone?"

"I would think so but only one of them seemed to be mean. The others were really nice." I said gathering the crystals to safe guard the house.

"Bella, did you notice anything different about the vampires?" There's a small section in the book on a group of special vampires that don't eat humans. These may be those vampires." Chris said thoughtfully. He knew that book better then all of us.

I stopped purifying the crystals and thought about it. I know that Edward's eyes were black but I didn't notice anything special about the others. "Their eyes weren't red like other vampires other wise I would have notice sooner that there was something different about them." I said after a pause. "I still want to set these crystals to keep those who intend harm from coming in the house."

"That sounds like a good idea anyways." Wyatt said.

"SHOOT! I have that job interview in an hour. Chris can you please set up these crystals so that I can get ready?" I asked remembering my job interview at Newton's Outlander. "Plus we have company coming over in about two hours. I should be back by then."

"Who is coming over?" Chris asked.

"Melissa Warren, she's a distant cousin or something. I invited her over to dinner so that we can get to know her. She has an active power, she has visions and saw us coming." I said.

"Okay, yea I will set up these crystals then Wyatt and me can try to find something to cook for dinner." Chris said.

"Thanks, I got to go get ready." I said running out of the attic and back downstairs to my room. Searching my closet I found a nice pair of black slacks, a black silk off the shoulder blouse, and black peep toe pumps. I curled my hair really fast and touched up my make-up. It took me 45 minutes to get ready.

"Bye boys." I yelled as I ran down the stairs.

"Bye and good luck." Wyatt said from the kitchen.

"Crystals are all set. Good luck." Chris yelled from the living room.

"Thanks." I yelled as I ran out the door for my interview. It took me 10 minutes to find Newton's store. Walking in the first person I saw was Mike Newton.

"Hello Bella, you look amazing. A little dressed up for camping though." Mike said when he seen me walk in through the doors.

"Thanks Mike." I said blushing. "Actually I have an interview with Mrs. Newton."

"Oh well my mom is up in the office. She's expecting you come on I will show you where to go." Mike said leading me to the back where the officers were. "Good luck." He said when we got back to where her office was.

The interview took longer then I thought that it would because Mrs. Newton and me got along awesome so we just talked and talked about everything. The interview took over an hour so I was running late for dinner. Pulling up to the house I noticed that there was a blue Mercedes parked in front of the house. That must be Melissa's car.

"Honey I'm home." I said as I walk in the door where I hear laughter coming from the back of the house.

"We are in here Bells." Wyatt yelled from the kitchen.

"Hello everyone." I said walking in there seeing that dinner was already on the table. Chris and Wyatt had made spaghetti and garlic bread. "Umm, smells good guys. Thanks for making dinner."

"Hello Isabella." Melissa said. "You look nice."

"Thanks I had a job interview at Newton's store." I said with a smile. "And guess what I got the job!" I was practically bouncing out of my heels. Before I sat down to eat with everyone.

"Congrads." Was said all around.

"So how was your first day of school? You forgot to stop by the office after class was out." Melissa said.

"Melissa how come you didn't warn me there are vampires at the school?" I asked.

Melissa paled at that questions, maybe she didn't know. "Vampires? At the school? Are you sure?"

"Yes, but they don't seem like normal vampires which may be why you didn't notice them when they came to the school." I said. "What can you tell me about the Cullens."

"They are all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. Dr. Cullen works at the hospital and is the best doctor that they have there. His wife is a stay at home mother. They have five children, Emmett, Edward, and Alice Cullen are all related and then Jasper and Rosalie Hale are twins." She paused thinking about it. "I know that they live on the very outskirts of town out in the woods quite a bit away from the road. Always thought that was a little odd but just figured they liked their privacy but then again the same can be said about me and you. We have to have the privacy with demons attacking."

"Bella are you sure they are vampires because the Doctor would have to be around blood, a lot of blood, working at a hospital. There is just no way that a vampire can work at a hospital." Wyatt said.

"Well I was positive but I mean a vampire doctor that just makes no since at all." I said deep in thought.

"You just are going to have to keep an eye out on them tomorrow." Chris said. "They are bound to slip up sometime."

"Yea that makes since, Melissa can you help me look more into their past? You have access to their transcripts and such info that may help us be able to track where they are from." I said.

"Yea I can look them up on the computer first thing tomorrow." Melissa said.

"I know Edwards a vampire though because I did a spell on him." I said deep in thought. "I did the Vampire Send Away spell that the sisters made."

"Well then we just need more proof and to find out what kind of vampires they are and if they are a danger to the town and to us." Chris said.

"Yea okay." I said. "Well lets eat. So Melissa tell us more about you."

"Well what do you want to know about me?" Melissa asked.

"Bella said that you had a vision of us coming to Forks, can I ask if you have had any other visions concerning us?" Chris asked.

"Yea I had a vision of you guys moving here because of the demons that are coming after Bella. I haven't had any other visions of anything else but my visions don't necessarily give me much heads up. They aren't as strong as yours Bella or even your mothers." Melissa said.

"No body's power is as strong as Bella's that's the problem." Wyatt said laughing. "Why haven't we met you before Melissa?"

"I don't like to travel. I love living in this small town because there isn't many problems. Doesn't seem like demons care about us small town witches. They prefer to go after you city witches." Melissa said. "Plus I love that there is still so much nature surrounding me here. I don't have to go far to find herbs that I need for spells cause I can grow them outside with no problems."

"That's cool. So you have a herb garden at your house? I will have to come over and check that out some time. I want to plant one here when I have more time." I said with a smile. "Maybe when the day comes that I can have time you can help me out."

"That would be awesome. Yea I have a large herb garden on the side of my house. It's very peaceful, and its my hobby. I love to garden." She said smiling. "And yea I will help you with your garden you have plenty of land here to plant a good size one yourself. Just let me know when and I will help you plan it out cause you can only plant certain things at certain times a year."

"Awesome!" I said. When we finished eating dinner we all headed into the living room to sit and talk a little longer. The evening was such a success but I was so tired I just wanted to go into my room and crash on the bed but I still had to call my mother, ugh!

"Bye Melissa, see in at school tomorrow. I will bring that paper by in the morning." I said as I showed her out the door.

"Okay, see you in the morning." She said as she got in her car and headed home.

Walking back in I headed straight upstairs to my room to call my mother and get ready for bed. "Night boys." I called out as I walked up the stairs.

"Night Bells." They said back.

Getting in my room I hurried and changed into my sleep pants and tank top and called my mother. She answered the phone on the third ring. "Hello baby girl." My mom said.

"Hey mom, how are you?" I asked.

"We are fine honey they question is how are you doing?" Mom asked.

"We are doing fine mom. I met a cousin of ours today, Melissa Warren, do you recognize the name?" I asked.

"Well I know that our family like started from the Warrens but I haven't met any in this era. How did you meet her?" Mom asked.

"She is the office secretary. She has visions and she seen us coming. She offered to help us if we should need any assistance while we are here since she knows the area." I said. "She came over today for dinner."

"Well that's good, maybe then I don't have to worry about you so much." Mom said. "Will you have her call me sometime I would like to get to know her too since I am sure that you will be spending a lot of time together."

"Sure mom, I will give her your number when I see her in the morning. I have to go in and turn some paper work to her for school tomorrow any ways." I said.

"Okay baby girl. So how is school going? Didn't you have an interview tonight too?"

"Yea school went good. I made a couple new friends." I said with a wince. "And I did have an interview and I got the job. I start next week. She gave me this week to get settled at home and school."

"That's nice of her." Mom said. "Well darling I am sure you are wanting to get to sleep and I have to finish up my column for in the morning. Be careful."

"Yea mom, I am exhausted. I will call you in a couple days. Sooner if anything happens that you need to know about. Tell everyone that I love them and miss them. You all be careful." I said.

"Okay dear. Good night." Mom said and then hung up the phone. As soon as she hung up I set my phone on the night stand. I was asleep that night before my head even touched the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting the Vampires

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT THAT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHANIE MEYER. AND I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARMED CHARACTERS. THANK YOU.

_**Chapter 5: Meeting the Vampires…**_

Waking up the next day was not any easier then the first. I knew today thought that I would have to be facing vampires. Or at least trying to figure out if they were actually vampires. I got up and took a shower and changed into a white long sleeve shirt with a black Linkin Park t-shirt over it, dark blue book cut jeans, and black ankle boots. I quickly threw my hair up into a messy ponytail. Put on a touch of make-up and gathered my school things. I only had 10 minutes left before I had to leave, so I hurried downstairs and ate a quick bowl of cereal.

Remembering to grab my jacket on the way out of the door. Arriving at school I hurried into the office to see Melissa. "Hey Melissa." I said.

"Hello Bella. How are you today?" She asked.

"I suppose I am alright. I am awfully tired." I said smiling. "Here is that paper I forgot to turn in yesterday. Also my mother wants you to call her sometime. She wants to know who you are because she wants to know you will help protect me."

"Oh okay I will call her tonight or tomorrow I can completely understand." Melissa said taking the papers. "Does she know about them?"

"No, I don't want to worry her unless I have to. If anything comes of it then I will tell her but until then I want this kept quiet." I said.

"Okay, well then I will make sure not to say anything about it." She said.

"Thanks Melissa, see you later. I got to go to class." I said leaving the office. Walking into class I was one of the first ones there. The other person there was Emmett Cullen.

"Hello Bella." He said when I sat down in my seat beside him. Looking him over I noticed that his eyes were a honey golden color that I have never seen another person have before.

"Hello Emmett, how was your night?" I asked politely.

"It was good after I got out of this school." He said laughing, which caused me to smile. "Actually I think we need to talk."

"Yea I figured as much. Okay Emmett, you can bring your family over to my house after school then we can talk." I said slowly before the teacher walked in to start the class.

The rest of the day went by slowly. The Cullens and the Hales had skipped the rest of the day probably worried that I might do or say something that would give away their secret but I would never do that. If I did then it would then give away my secret and that would be very, very bad.

When class got out I thought about going to the office and inviting Melissa to come over when the Cullens where at the house but I didn't want to risk her life if something should happen. As it turns out it didn't matter when I walked out to my car Melissa was standing right beside it. "Hey Bella. I had a vision today and I am going to be at your house when they get there." She said when I got beside her.

"You really don't have to do that Melissa, I don't think that they would try to attack us or anything. Plus then that would give away that you are a witch too and I worry about that. I am worried about then knowing our secret as it is." I said. "But if you had a vision then I guess there probably is no stopping you is there?"

"No not really, I already told the office that I had to leave right after school for a family emergency anyways." Melissa said smiling. She gave me a hug and I was sent into a vision.

_*VISION*_

_The Cullens were waiting outside our house talking. "What are we doing at her house? Why didn't she come over to our house instead?" Rosalie sneered. I could tell that she was going to be a problem with her attitude. _

"_Because we want her to accept us and not be worried or scared of us. Then we don't have to worry about her telling our secret although I think from the other day that she has a secret of her own." Edward said._

"_She does but I can't see what it is. I can't see her. There is something special about her and I can tell that she will be special to this family pretty soon." Alice said. I wonder why she says that. She must have some kind of special power herself from the way that she talks._

"_Well when is she supposed to be here? I can sense two other people already in the house. Wonder who they are?" Jasper asked. "They seem rather nervous and anxious about something."_

"_I don't know they have never been to the school so that must mean that they are her parents or some older family." Alice said._

"_Okay guys lets just try to stay calm. We don't know anything about these people and we don't know that they are even a danger to us." Carlisle said._

"_Yes, we don't want to rush in there trying to fight with them when we don't even know what they are or who they are. That could be very dangerous for us all." Esme said. _

"_Look Bella and someone else are home." Edward said._

"_Hey isn't that the secretary from the school? What is she doing here?" Jasper asked._

"_Who knows lets go and talk to these peoples." Emmett said as they walked out of the forest and headed towards the door._

_*END VISION*_

Melissa was watching me with worried eyes when I came back out of the vision. "Sorry Melissa, didn't mean to worry you. My visions are much more powerful then yours are. They take a lot of energy out of me." I said smiling. "But there was nothing to worry about on that vision.

"Well that's good. What was it of?" Melissa asked.

"The Cullens outside of my house talking about us." I said. "Speaking of I need to call my cousins and let them know that they are outside of our house in the forest. Plus I saw you riding with me so come on we will come back for your car later tonight."

"Okay," she said walking around to the passenger side and sliding in while I pulled out my cell phone to text my cousins. 'Vamps outside. Be there in 10 with Mel. -B.' Then I got in the car and headed home.

As predicted it only took me ten minutes to get home despite the traffic and as soon as I pulled up the Cullens walked out of the woods. I am sure that, that would have been spooky if I didn't know that they were going to do that.

"Come on Melissa, all us against them we would win hands down." I said with a smirk.

"Yea I know but it still makes me nervous since there are more of them here then at the school. They must not be too bad though since they have been going to that school for over two years and I haven't had any visions about them doing evil."

"Yea we will figure that all out when we sit out and talk. But first they have to get through the door. We sat up crystals around the house last night where no one who intends on doing harm can walk though the door." I said with a smirk.

"That's really smart." Melissa said. "Can you come by this weekend and do that at my house?"

"Sure, my cousin had to do ours cause I had my job interview but I can come over and do yours. My mom taught us how to do that when we were young because she wanted us to know all basic magic since she didn't start learning till she was much older. She wants us to be safer then she was." I said, thinking about my mom made me miss her so much. I might have to orb home to see her this weekend too.

"That's smart, I learned some things when I was younger but since my power is not very strong demons don't mess with me much so I guess I have gotten a bit rusty." Melissa said.

"Well come on lets get this over with. I haven't have any bad visions about tonight so I guess that means that we are safe." I said smiling.

"Yea I haven't seen anything bad either so maybe there is nothing bad about them." Melissa said.

"You mean other than the fact that they are vampires?" I said. "They must have found a way to make it where they don't have to kill to live."

"I don't know but they are waiting on us by the door and we are still sitting in the car after we have been parked for the last five minutes." She said laughing and getting out of the car.

"Hello Cullens." Melissa said as she walked up the porch and opened the door.

"Hello everyone, come in if you can." I said as I walked in the door waiting to see if they could come in or not.

The seven of them stood there wondering what that meant for a moment before they all walked in through the door. Well guess that answers one question, they don't intend any harm on anyone in the house. "Well follow me to the living room, Melissa would you like a drink?" I asked.

"Anything you have would be fine." Melissa said.

"Okay be right back," I said walking in the kitchen to get two glasses of herbal tea. "Here you go Melissa. Sorry Cullens I would offer you something but I am currently out of blood." The Cullens all exchanged a nervous glance.

"Bella, can you make introductions?" Emmett asked looking at Melissa nervously.

"Oh yea, shoot. This is Melissa she is my cousin. CHRIS! WYATT!" I said. Waiting for the two boys to come downstairs. They must not have heard me come in. "This is my other two cousins Chris and Wyatt. And I am Bella as you all know."

"Hello Bella, Melissa, Chris and Wyatt. My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my lovely wife Esme, my children Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Edward, and Emmett." He said putting the pairs together. It must be lonely for Emmett being surrounded by all of these couples.

"Well its great to meet you all, and I am glad to see that you were able to get in to the house would have sucked to have to kill you on the front porch but that's less mess in the house." I said smiling.

"What do you mean Bella? Why wouldn't we have been able to come into the house?" Emmett asked.

_Shoot now I have to tell them my secret because of that one little comment. Can I trust them? Well I know their secret they might as well know ours._


	6. Chapter 6 Telling Secrets

AN: Sorry that I havent updated in a while, my computer is no more at my house so now i do not know when I will be able to give updates. I am still writings so hopefully I can update soon. Thanks for reading hope you enjoy.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT THAT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHANIE MEYER. AND I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARMED CHARACTERS. THANK YOU.

_**Chapter 6: Telling Secrets**_

"Bella?" Melissa said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry got lost in my brain again." I said laughing. "Sometimes I get so lost in my thoughts that I forget that others are around me."

"Well you didn't answer my question." Emmett said with a smirk that made him look so much hotter. You could see his dimples with that smirk and it made me want to kiss his sexy lips. Wooh, what was that, wow I shouldn't be thinking about vampires like that. "Bella are you okay I think we lost you again."

"Yea, um well I am trying to think of a way to answer that question. It is a bit complicated. I don't know how well I can trust you yet." I said honestly.

"Well you seem to know our secret how is it that we know that you can be trusted?" Rosalie asked with a bit of an attitude.

"Look my secret is worse than yours. If you know my secret it not only puts my life, my families lives, and everyone around in danger it would also put your family in major danger." I said. "I am only trying to trust you but there is only so much trust I can give to someone who is a vampire."

"Well what if we told you that we were not like other vampires?" Carlisle asked.

"I know your not, well at least all but Edward who looked like he was going to kill me. If not for him I wouldn't have known you were vampires to begin with." I said.

"What do you mean? I haven't heard about this." said Carlisle.

"Your son here about killed me in the middle of biology class yesterday." I said looking at Edward. "His eyes were darker than night. I had to use a send away spell against him so that he wouldn't alert the school of what he and I were."

"Spell?" Esme asked. "You mean like witchcraft?"

"Crap! I well yes like witchcraft. I didn't mean to let that slip." I said looking down at my hands. "So tell me how are you different? I know other vampires have red eyes, how is it that you have those beautiful golden eyes?"

"We don't drink human blood, we only drink animal blood." Carlisle said looking very disappointed at his son.

"Wow, I knew it. I remember ready about your coven in the BOS. Them and another clan in Alaska." Chris said laughing. Chris has always had a better knowledge of the family Book of Shadows more than any of us. He says that it is a feeling that he would need it more than the rest which in some ways he does he slightly less powerful that Wyatt who is less powerful then I am.

"Yes we know who they are, they are the Denali coven in Alaska. They are like family to us. Since there are not many vampires that don't drink from humans we tend to try to stick together." Carlisle said. "What is a BOS?"

"Book of Shadows?" Esme asked, she knew a lot of about witchcraft. Too much to be just a normal vampire.

"Esme how do you know all of this?" Alice asked.

Esme just looked down at her hands then looked at me pleading me to try to change the topic. I got it right away she was a witch in her human life. That is the only way that she could know so much about this stuff. Myths don't say much about witches which we are quite happy with.

"So Carlisle I hear that you are working as a doctor at the hospital here in Forks." I said helping Esme. "How is that possible with all that blood around?"

"I have great control, I don't even notice the smell of human blood any more. I have been doing this for over 300 years though so it helps a lot with my control." Carlisle said. "It also helps that I am very passionate about helping save peoples lives."

"That's great. I know we had to go to the hospital quite often when we were younger. Quite accident prone me and the boys were." I said smiling. "We were always getting ourselves into some type of trouble. Broken my arm several times falling off stuff." Or from demons pushing me off stuff I said in my thoughts.

"So what brings you to Forks Bella?" Esme asked in a motherly tone.

"My cousins and me wanted to come and live some place quite. We used to live in San Francisco, and it was just to loud and dangerous." I said. I know that's just a partial truth but its enough for now.

"Are you ever going to tell us exactly what you are?" Alice asked steering the conversation back towards the point of the meeting.

"Haven't you figured that out already?" I asked, I mean several times I have given clues that would be easy enough to figure out what I am. When I noticed all the confused looking faces I figured I had to spell it out for them. "We are witches."

Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie all started laughing. "Come on Bella tell us the truth. Witches aren't real." Emmett said still laughing.

"Really Emmett because vegetarian vampires is more believable." I said as calmly as my pissed off mood would let me. I used my telekinesis power to pick Emmett up, open the door and threw him out. "Now if anyone else has any doubts I will make sure that you join him out there."

"Wow that was so cool." Emmett said laughing when he got back inside.

"What other things can you do Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I have several powers but that is not important now nor do you need to know about them." I said looking over each of them. "Look you are vampires, vampires are demons, demons try to kill witches to get our powers. There is no way that I can tell you what my powers are I don't even hardly know you."

"We can understand that, I hope that someday that you can trust us enough to tell us more about you and your family." Esme said. I knew that she would understand. I wonder if she got to keep her power when she was changed over to a vampire, I would have to ask her that sometime, I just have to get her alone long enough to ask her.

"Hey Esme I have a question for you, I heard that you were good at decorating homes and I am thinking of redoing the kitchen do you think you could come take a look and give me your opinions?" I said.

"Sure Bella, that would be lovely." She said standing up and following me into the kitchen.

When we were in the kitchen I sat down at the table and motioned for her to do the same. I also pulled out a notebook because I knew that even at a whisper the vampires in the house would be able to her our conversation. So while we started talking about counter colors and materials we started to write back and forth.

(_Bella _Esme)

_Esme you were a witch weren't you?_

Yes Bella I was when I was human that's how I know so much about what you were talking about.

_Doesn't your family know about that time in your life?_

Only my husband does because as you seen I don't think anyone else would ever agree with me. I have kept it secret from everyone even Edward,

_What do you mean even Edward?_

Edward can read minds. Alice can get visions of the future. Jasper can feel emotions and manipulate them.

_Wow, I hope that our witch defenses is enough to block Edward._

They are, Edward came home last night complaining that he couldn't hear your thoughts. That has never happened to him before.

_Well that's good. I wanted to ask you though if you got to keep your witch powers when you were changed or if you lost them all._

I lost my mind defenses which sucks, but I got to keep my active power but I don't ever use it with anyone around or if I did they wouldn't notice.

_What is your power?_

I can freeze things and blow them up.

_Cool, I have that power too, my aunt had it also. Very cool power to have. What about your casting powers? Have you tried to cast since you were changed?_

No, I haven't tried so I don't know if I have lost them or not. I haven't had a reason to try to cast since demons don't mess with me any more now that I am a vampire.

_One day me and you are going to get together and test it. I might need your help protecting me and my family. I will explain more later I think we better get back to the family._

I think your right, they will be coming in and checking on us soon. Bella, I will help in any way I can. Us witches we have to stick together.

_I know what you mean Esme. Thank you, if you ever need me just yell._

_Orbing powers too? Hum you sure are powerful. Think even the Charmed Ones would be scared of you._

I laughed at that she gave me a questioning look. _The Charmed Ones are my mother and aunts. Chris and Wyatt's too._

Her jaw about touched the floor. Wow that's amazing, I hope that someday I will be able to meet them. It would be a great honor even if my family wouldn't understand that I would.

_Someday I will get my family out here. Promise._

With that last comment I took the paper and ripped it up into tiny pieces then put them in a bowl in the sink and ran water all over them so they were no longer readable. "Let's go." I said smiling and walking back into the living room.


	7. Chapter 7 Visions Past, Present, Furture

AN: Okay there were a couple comments that I felt I needed to address. I'm still not 100% sure on the pairing. This story had no planning but has pretty much just written itself. That is why it takes me so long to update this story. I can tell you however this will NOT be an Bella/Edward story. I don't write them very often because I believe if I wanted to read more Bella/Edward I could just reread Twilight. I'm not saying anything bad to anyone who does write them or who reads them cause I do to on occasion just like I write them on occasion. I am leaning more towards a Bella/Emmett story but I haven't made my mind up all the way. I am glad that everyone is liking the story though cause positive feedback helps me write more :0) But anyways if anyone has questions please ask, or email. I wont be offended unless you tell me my writing is stupid then I will be.

Now on to our main even... bum bum buuuummmmm...

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT THAT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHANIE MEYER. AND I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARMED CHARACTERS. THANK YOU.

_**Chapter 7:Visions: Past, present, and future...  
**_

Walking back into the room after me and Esme talked the room feel silent. "Everything okay?" Emmett asked.

"Yep I know how I am going to redo the kitchen now." I said with a smile. "Esme even offered to help me when I do it this summer so that I wont have to do a lot of heavy lifting since it wont weigh anything to her."

"Yea, I love to decorate homes so I figured if I could help then we both get something out of it. Plus then I get a chance to get to know Bella, and her family, a little bit better." Esme said also smiling.

"That sounds like fun. Good now we wont have to help her with anything." Chris said with a smirk.

"Haha, very funny boys. You can still help." I said with a smirk of my own. They both let out loud groans.

"Why do you need us to help when you have someone with super strength." Wyatt asked.

"Because why we do the kitchen you can do the guest bathroom downstairs." I said with a smile. "I want to redo most of the house since I think that even after our problems are over I plan to stay here instead of going back to San Fran."

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

"Yea I think I really like the peace and quite here." I said smiling.

According to Melissa the demons stayed away from this area of the world pretty much. There isn't many witches in the area so demons don't bother. They like to go to the big cities where the witches are around more in numbers. Or so we all thought.

I started getting shivers down my spine like someone was watching me. I looked around outside the window but I didn't see anyone. That didn't mean anything there were too many demons that could make themselves invisible. "Hey guys can two or three of you vamps do me a favor and go outside and do a quick sweep of our yard." I asked still looking outside.

"Everything okay Bells?" Melissa asked.

"Melissa come touch my hand see if I get a vision. I have a bad feeling in the pit of my gut that tells me that someone is watching me." I said looking outside put holding my hand out behind me.

"Edward, Jasper, and Emmett go do a quick sweep of the yard." Carlisle said his voice full of authority. "Alice see if you can see anything while Bella is doing the same."

"Alice you can get visions?" I asked this time looking at her.

"Sometimes but sometimes they get blocked by things. Sometimes I can see you but other times I can't." Alice said.

"Alice come hold Melissa's hand, and mine. Between the three of us we should get something." I said. What we got was not what I was expecting.

*Vision*

_This vision was unlike any that I had ever had. I looked around the room and saw all the Cullens, except Esme, Melissa, and my cousins. I could hear Esme and myself talking in the dinning room. Something wasn't right about this because I never had visions of the past before. My visions have always been of something that I am supposed to chance and to the best of my knowledge I can't go back in time to fix anything here. I looked around the room trying to figure out what's going on and why all the sudden I am having visions of the past. Then I look around the room and notice that someone was standing outside of the house, close to the woods._

_It was to dark outside to see who it was but form the little I could tell he looked like he was a man, but I know from experience that some demons can have human forms. He was tall roughly about six-five. He looked like he had been standing out there for a while, and had heard everything that was said between the Cullens and us. He heard all about their secrets as well as ours. This could not be good._

_The vision skips ahead of time to the present and you can see us standing in a circle looking into the future. That is a freaky site to see, yourself in the present having the vision that you are watching yourself have a vision of. Yea I would get confused to. The vision then goes to my parents and aunts, they are all sitting around the living room, and I notice that mom is having a vision of some kind. I will have to call her tomorrow to find out if everything is okay. I then see a demon attacking at the house. But it is to late for me to call and warn them. They however are prepared and are able to kill the demon. He wasn't one that I recognized and so I hoped that is what mom had seen and how they were safe.  
_

_It skips again, and I quickly look for a clock. The time is midnight, that means that we still have a couple hours before this vision comes true. I look around everyone is still here. Melissa said that she should just stay the night and I agreed telling her that it would be safer here at our house and that she can use one of the guest rooms on the upper level._

_"Bella, you should tell your mother that something has happened. You know that if you don't and something happens to you she is going to be devastated." Melissa said beside me, my cousins nodded their head in agreement._

_I turned to glare at my stupid cousins and laughed, "You realize that if I tell mom that she will tell her sister, that means you two will be in deep trouble for not telling your mother as well." I said with a smirk. "I will call her in the morning, it is to late to be calling tonight. I just wish that we know what externally we were dealing with here because so far our visions have told us that there is something going to attack but not what. That leaves us with little time to prepare."_

_As soon as the words left my mouth a shadow appeared behind me and started to form in the shape of a man. He was dressed in all black with a black bow in his hand that could only mean one thing... darklighter._

*End Vision*

When we finally came out of the vision I felt so weak that I almost collapsed but something hard and cold caught me before I hit the ground. "What did you see?" a voice kept saying but all I could make out of the voice was that he had a deep south accent. None of us girls could say anything as we tried to rest without actually falling asleep. I knew that Alice would need to hunt before her strength would fully return, that vision while it was simple took great amounts of energy out of us, and I think that had something to do with the past part of the vision.

"Jasper, take Alice to hunt that is going to be the easiest way to get her strength back. Bella and Melissa need to eat something." Carlisle said. I could tell his voice from everyone cause it always held so much authority. I heard the front door open and close after that. "Bella, can you hear me?"

I nodded my head but soon after regretted it because even that slightest movement made me feel dizzy and off balance I was glad that I was already sitting down. Someone must have moved me over to the couch when they caught me before I fell.

"Okay, you need to eat something and get something to drink into you. Your energy was all sapped out of you by whatever you saw. While your cousins make something for you I am going to tell you what we found outside. When the boys went out to look they found no one out there but there were signs that someone had been out there at some point in the night. The smell was all around your yard so we couldn't pin point where exactly they had been." Carlisle said. I used my little energy I had to lift my finger up and point out the window to where we had seen them standing. "You seen them standing there? Okay we will check that area again." He said and I heard someone leave outside again.

We sat there in silence till my cousins brought Melissa and I something to eat. When we finished I felt a little better but I still felt like I was in need of a long nap. "Thanks," I said smiling. "When Alice and Jasper get back we will discuss what we seen."

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea so we don't have to repeat ourselves. Edward and Rosalie went out and checked where you were pointed and they said there was definite evidence that someone was there but now the scent wasn't enough for them to follow. " Carlisle said and then went silent.

"Thank you for checking anyways. I had a feeling there wouldn't be anything left to follow but that's alright for now." I said smiling. Just then Alice and Jasper finally came through the door. "Welcome back, its nice to see that you all feel comfortable just walking in and out of the house be careful doing that sometimes it gets booby trapped."

"Sorry Bella," Alice said. "Habit I guess since were not used to having to knock." She said with a grin.

"So is someone going to tell us what you three saw?" Emmett said full of impatience.

"You can just hold your horses, Alice and Jasper just got back. You need to learn that patience is a virtue." I said with a grin." Then we explained to everyone about our visions, Alice saw things a bit clearer than we did since she had better eyesight but I for some reason was the only one who had the vision of the past.

"I think it maybe because your visions are stronger than Melissa's or Alice's." Chris said. "Alice and Melissa can't see the past, and Alice can only see the future depending on people decisions, your and Melissa's are different as you see a more definite future that you must change. Alice has better eye sight so she may have seen more details but that's all she would have seen better. The three of you combined is what made all of your powers stronger but only yours became strong enough to see the past."

In some ways that made perfect since. Now we just had to wait for the darklighter to attack us at midnight. First we had to go up to the attic to make some darklight potions. I was going to get Melissa, and Esme to help me with that.


	8. Chapter 8 Demon Attack

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT THAT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHANIE MEYER. AND I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARMED CHARACTERS. THANK YOU.

_**Chapter 8: Demon Attack**_

BPOV

"Melissa, Esme, I need you two to come up stairs with me to help me mix up a couple of potions just to be safe." I said as I got up to walk upstairs.

"What are we making potions for Bella?" Esme asked when we finally got up to the attic.

"We have to make two, one to kill dark lighters, and one to heal in case anyone gets hurt. I don't want to have to call Leo cause then he will tell the rest of the family, and we would all be in trouble for not telling them right after we had the vision." I said with a sad smile.

"Did you see anyone getting hurt?" Esme asked and I could hear the worry in her voice at the prospect of someone getting hurt.

"No, but the vision ended to early, it ended just with the dark lighter showing up, but I think that something else is going to happen based on the conversation that was taking place between Melissa and I." I said with a sigh. "I just want to make sure that nothing goes badly."

"I understand Bells." Melissa said giving me a hug, 'Come on then, let's get to mixing."

"Okay, Esme will you grab that book over there for me while I get the two tables set up?" I asked pointing over to where our extra copy of the Book of Shadows was. My aunts and mother made a second copy a couple years ago for if anyone ever decided to move out of the manor since she figured us kids would eventually want to move out. I orbed that here as soon as we got here, I didn't want to have it in the car while we were heading here in case something happened and it fell into the wrong hands.

Esme walked over and picked up the book, just like I thought she was a good vampire, if she wasn't then the book would have zapped her and moved away. "Here you go Bella," Esme said handing me the book with a knowing smile. "I promise Bella, we are not here to hurt you or your family."

"I know Esme but I can never be too safe when it comes to my family." I said sheepishly, I looked though the book till I came to the page about dark lighters. "Okay here it is, Melissa, we need…" I listed off the ingredients to the potion to vanquish them. They can be killed many ways but since I was the only one here with the power to blow up I figured it was better to be safe than sorry.

Melissa looked through the cabinet and luckily found all the ingredients that we needed. "What do we need for the healing potion?"

I looked through the book and found a spell. "It said use a teaspoon of these ingredients ground up into a fine powder: rose petals, rose bark, calendra petals, geranium, gotu kola, lavender, speedwell pedals, and witch hazel. I think we still have some of those in the cabinet but it would be better fresh." I said thinking.

"I have these things growing in my garden. If you orb me there real quick it won't take but a second to gather them up then we will be right back here." Melissa said with a smile, glad to be able to help out.

"Okay Esme would you like to come too?" I asked since I didn't want her to feel left out.

"Yeah, that way I can help in case anything pops up there." Esme said coming over and linking hands with us. It took us less than five minutes to gather up the ingredients that we needed and then we were home again.

"Okay I will mix the healing potion with Esme, while you do the dark lighter potion." Melissa said.

"Okay, once you grind up all those ingredients into a fine powder, you need to mix it up into a salve, we have some in the first aid kit behind you." I said reading the book to make sure that everything was done right, then turned back to the dark lighter potion. It took me ten minutes to finish up all the potions and put them into the vials.

"All done Bella's." Melissa said as she put the lid back on the salve.

"Write today's date on the top, that cream is only good for three months after its all mixed up." I said handing her a permanent marker.

"Anything else you need Bella?" Esme asked.

I thought about it for a minute before answering, "No I think that we have everything. Let's just carry this stuff downstairs and wait to see what is going to happen." Esme grabbed the basket with all the potion vials in it, Melissa carried the salve, while I put the book back on its stand, and then I grabbed the first aide kit just in case."

"Everything go okay?" Chris asked when we walked back into the living room.

"Yep," I said simply. Esme, Melissa, and I sat down everything on the coffee table in the middle of the living room so that it would be accessible to everyone who would need it. "Okay the potion in the vials is for killing dark lighter, you will know them cause they will be in all black, and have black crossbows, that will normally appear out of no where. The cream is a healing potion, and well you know what a first aide kit is." I said pointing out each so that the Cullens knew what everything was. "Now who wants ice cream?"

"Me, me, me." Chris and Wyatt screamed at the same time, sometimes they still act like their children, but who can blame them since neither one of them had much of a childhood.

"Melissa?" I asked laughing at my cousins.

"Please." She said being polite and trying not to laugh at my cousins as well.

"Okay be right back with that.' I said.

I headed into the kitchen and stared pulling thing out of the freezer to make ice cream sundaes. I would leave the toppings off and let them add their own since I didn't know what every one would want.

As I was making the ice cream I got these creepy feeling come over me, _you won't be able to protect them all, now you have more to protect than ever, _a voice whispered in my ear. I looked around but didn't see anything. Then I saw my cousins walk in and a dark lighter appear in the kitchen.

"No," I screamed, when they were both shot in the heart. I ran over to them destroying the dark lighter in the process. "No, please no," I sobbed picking them up, rocking back and forth. I moved to save my family, now I got them killed. I sobbed and rocked. I couldn't get past the fear, and the pain the I was feeling.

Esme's POV

We all watched as Bella got up to make everyone ice cream, she was in there for five minutes before we heard her yell, "No," then it sounded like she blew something up in the kitchen. _What the heck was going on in there_, I though as we all got up to go check on here. "No, please, no." Bella kept sobbing over and over holding onto herself, but the way she was shaking was odd like she had someone in her arms.

"What's the matter with her?" I asked worried. We couldn't see anything the matter with her but she was sobbing and we couldn't get a reaction out of her.

"Baby Bells, what happened?" Chris asked getting down to touch her.

"Jasper what is she feeling?" Alice asked.

"Pain, sorrow, lose, and a whole lot of fear. Its almost as if she believes that someone is dead." Jasper said having a hard time with all her emotions. "Its almost as if both Chris and Wyatt are dead, she's feeling a lot of grief and guilt. But the fear is the strongest. That level of fear will kill a person."

I could see something click in Chris's mind. "Barbas, you coward, can't show yourself when you attack?"

"Demon of fear, they should really call you the Demon of hide and seek." Wyatt poked at this demon Barbas.

"You'll never be able to save her." A voice yelled but no one was there. "She will be mine eventually, and then I will kill you all."

"Bella, baby, whatever your seeing isn't real, please cousin, come back to us." Chris and Wyatt kept saying to her. It must have been working because finally Bella sobs started to slow and she looked like she was waking up from a daze.

"Jasper?" Alice asked. "Send her some calm, it should work now."

"Her fear is no where near as high as it was, she is calming down." Jasper said sending all of us a much needed dose of calm.

Bella's POV

_Bella, baby, whatever your seeing isn't real, please cousin, come back to us, _someone kept whispering in my ear. This isn't real, I had to fight off what I was seeing. I had to stop believing what I was seeing or else the fear of this happening was going to kill me and everyone that I cared about. I felt something calm come over me and I was finally able to pull myself together. When I looked back down in my lap I could no longer see Chris or Wyatt sitting there dead.

"Chris? Wyatt?" I said as I came too.

"Were here." Chris said in my ear, they had their arms wrapped around me.

"Oh thank goddess." I cried giving them both hugs. "I was so scared that I had lost both of you. Oh thank goddess your okay." I had never been so happy to see these two lugs beside me. I didn't know what I would have done if something would have actually happened to them.

"What happened Bella?" Wyatt asked.

"I was making the ice cream, and then I heard a whisper in my ear, when I turned around to look I saw you two coming into the kitchen, then you were both shot in the heart by a dark lighter, there was nothing I could do but kill the dark lighter, which I blew up, and then I collapsed hugging you both to me." I said crying. "It was so hard holding both of you dead in my arms. I didn't know what to do, and it was all my fault. I can't protect everyone, some ones going to get hurt because of me. Then it will be all my fault."

"Shh, Bella, what are you talking about?" Chris asked. "We told you we were coming with you, you didn't ask us to come. It wouldn't be your fault if something did happen to us. You are doing everything you can to save your family, that is why we are here, and not at home with our family."

"I know, but…" I started.

"No buts about it. We made the choice to come, and we made the choice to be beside you. You couldn't get rid of us if you tried." Wyatt said hugging me tighter.

"Me either, Bella. Family sticks together." Melissa said getting down on the floor and hugging me too. I cried harder into her shoulder.

"Thank you Mel." I said hugging her.

"Were here to help you to Bella." Emmett said, "We won't let anything happen to you or your family." The rest of the Cullens just nodded. There was something special about Emmett I just didn't know what it was.

"Thank you, all of you. Now someone help me out of this pile." I said with a laugh trying to get up. I looked over to the bowls of ice cream and they were all melted. "Well guess ice cream is out. Its melted."

"I will run to the store if you want." Emmett said with a smile. That smile that could make any girl go weak in the knees, whoa I couldn't believe I was thinking this about him. _Like mother like daughter_, I kept thinking.

"Thank you Em, that would be really sweet of you." I said giving him a big million dollar smile, as my mother calls it. He looked dazzled for a minute before nodding and turning to grab his keys to leave.

When he got back less than twenty minutes later we made our ice cream and enjoyed some lighter conversation. "Bella, you should tell your mother that something has happened. You know that if you don't and something happens to you she is going to be devastated." Melissa said beside me, my cousins nodded their head in agreement.

I turned to glare at my stupid cousins and laughed, "You realize that if I tell mom that she will tell her sister, that means you two will be in deep trouble for not telling your mother as well." I said with a smirk, I sighed "I will call her in the morning, it is to late to be calling tonight. I just wish that we know what externally we were dealing with here because so far our visions have told us that there is something was watching us but not what. That leaves us with little time to prepare."

As soon as the words left my mouth a shadow appeared behind me and started to form in the shape of a man. He was dressed in all black with a black bow in his hand that could only mean one thing.. dark lighter. He took aim for Chris but we were already prepared. Someone grabbed up a vial out of the basket and threw it at him, the arrow fired but I had time to freeze it midair. "No one touch that unless you're a vampire." I said. Melissa probably could have I didn't think she had any white lighter in her.

"I got it," Edward said plucking it out of the air and breaking it into little pieces and burning it.

"Thanks Edward." I said smiling, glad that was over and easier than I thought it was going to be, but this also means that the demons know that were in Forks. Ugh_, all this moving was for nothing, but at least we have more people on our side now,_ I thought.


End file.
